


Любовь к победителям

by Ipocrita



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чак Хансен очень любит победителей, себя в том числе, но не в этом суть...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь к победителям

Чак Хенсен еще достаточно юн, чтобы увлекаться чем-то горячо и страстно, и достаточно взрослый, чтобы объекты увлечения носили для него возбуждающий характер. Он учится в колледже, один из немногих счастливчик, потому что его отец вместе с дядей - пилоты Егеря и сражаются с кайдзю. У него нет недостатка в деньгах, в еде, в друзьях и девушках.  
Девушки нравятся ему, но сегодняшний день он проводит полураздетый, разгоряченный, перед экраном телевизора, обхватив ладонью член, и дрочит на парней на экране.  
На экране - пилоты Егеря, два брата-американца, удачно отбившие последнее нападение. Они только после боя, камера снимает, как они выходят из лифта, все еще в костюмах, но уже без шлемов. Один хватает другого и ерошит волосы, весело смеясь. Они близнецы, и Чак удивляется, как они сами различают друг друга. Наверное, для них счастье каждый бой сливаться мыслями, чувствами и воспоминаниями.  
Чак считает дрифт крайне сексуальной вещью.  
Его возбуждает бой.  
И те, кто идут в него.  
Он дрочит, разглядывая царапины и сколотую краску на корпусе Бродяги, и голоса братьев, которые дают интервью на его фоне, вызывают сладкую, томную слабость. Они звучат так, словно до сих пор не поняли, что уже не в бою. Дышат немного тяжело, их движения нервные, резкие, и когда они сталкиваются кулаками в воздухе, Чак глухо стонет.  
Макс смотрит на него из угла комнаты, потом хрюкает, как умеют разве что бульдоги, и елозит по подстилке. Ему можно смотреть на маленькие слабости Чака.  
Как он плавно водит рукой по нежной коже, как ускоряет движения, пальцем трогает головку, размазывая выступившую каплю смазки.  
\- Мы никогда не думали, что станем пилотами, - говорит один из братьев Бэккет, нельзя понять, который из них, а вглядываться в мелкую поясняющую надпись на экране так лень, - Но стали. И горды защищать мир.  
"Горды защищать мир" - повторяет Чак и облизывает сухие губы. Девушки нравятся ему, без сомнений, но сейчас он обменял бы даже самую горячую из своих подружек на этих братьев Бэккитов. Или на тех горячих японских тройняшек, которых показывали по телеку в прошлый раз, после обороны Токио.  
\- Нам с братом легко работать, - слышится с экрана, - Думаю, так у всех близнецов. Мы всегда были вместе, наши воспоминания дублируют друг друга, негде затеряться.  
Он думает, что хотел бы войти в дрифт с кем-нибудь из них, и смеется, потому что даже в мыслях это звучит пошло.  
Кончает он, когда один из братьев говорит: "Мы стали монстрами, чтобы защищать вас от монстров".

В следующий раз, когда он видит лица Беккетов по телевизору, объявляют о гибели одного из них.   
Чак роняет бокал с соком, звонит отцу, чтобы убедиться, что это правда. Пилоты погибали и раньше, хоть и не очень часто, и каждый раз это вызывало у Чака суеверный шок. Они казались ему небожителями. Непобедимыми воинами. Им дали такую силу, груды железных мышц, чтобы уничтожить чудовищ, как они могли не справиться?  
Вскоре отец ему звонит уже отец. Его голос дрожит - Чак даже не сразу его узнает - и говорит о смерти дяди.   
\- Кайдзю эволюционируют, - говорит он потерянно. - Сначала Бродяга, теперь мы попались.  
\- И как ты теперь? - Чак не представляет, что отец чувствует сейчас. Они с дядей всегда были вместе, даже в колледж и армию вместе пошли, и первые записались в операторы, когда туда стали звать братьев.   
\- Не знаю.  
\- Я мог бы... - Чак сглатывает, кашляет, а потом говорит уже уверенней, - Я могу заменить дядю. Дай мне попробовать.   
Связь отца с сыном не должна быть слабее, чем у брата с братом, верно?

Они хорошо выдерживают дрифт, хотя Чак чуть не задыхается, когда видит те воспоминания отца, что связаны с кайдзю. Страх в первый раз, ярость и уверенность в последующие, и боль, горечь, ужас, потеря и пустота в последний. Дрифт распался раньше, чем дядя умер, но это не отменяет всепоглощающего горя.   
Чак принимает это все, и испытывает даже легкое презрение. Они ведь знали о Беккетах, об их глупой неудаче, почему они не были готовы? Он так злится на отца и дядю, что они посмели проиграть, подставиться, и что ему пришлось испытать всю это боль из-за них, что его чуть не выбрасывает из дрифта. Но потом он успокаивается. Он не собирается допускать ошибок и позволять себе или отцу снова испытывать это.  
Он может быть лучше всех, кто проиграл жалким соломандрам-переросткам.  
Первый бой проходит даже легче испытания дрифта, им хватает пятнадцати минут, чтобы кайдзю пятого уровня превратился в переломанный мешок костей и ядовитой крови.  
Чак не понимает, почему проигрывали остальные.  
Он не понимает это все десять своих боев, и его былое восхищение пилотами превращается в раздражение и жалость. Они не вызывают у него ничего, кроме желания переломать их так же, как он ломает кайдзю.

Когда он видит Райли Бэккета на базе в Японии, он не может удержаться, чтобы не высказать это презрение вслух. Почти как к инвалиду. Тот и был инвалидом без своего брата, у него, черт побери, умерла вторая половина мозга.  
После их первого совместного боя он дрочит в душе, снова представляя его лицо, его и его брата, а не Мако, и чувствует странный покой. Давно забытое восхищение.

Ему легко умирать. Он только думает, как там отец, и сможет ли тот заботиться о Максе. И о том, стоило ли за ночь до самоубийственной миссии приходить к Райли в каюту, стоило ли сказать ему: "Эй, пять лет назад я был молод, глуп, и дрочил на тебя и твоего братца, так что, может, быстро перепихнемся? Хоть ты и выглядишь теперь скорее как бомж, но меня все еще возбуждает твой стиль боя, и то, как ловко ты разделал этих кайдзю, и, честно, я готов трахнуться с тобой за один только удар кораблем по мерзкой морде той твари. Я хотел бы выйти с тобой в дрифт, заменить тебе брата, как заменил отцу, я готов почувствовать твою боль от потери, выпить ее, выплакать, а потом трахаться, пока ты не перестанешь обо всем этом думать, и не знаю, почему эта глупая девчонка не сделала так же".  
Он думает, как хорошо, что маршалл погибнет вместе с ним, и не расскажет об этих постыдных мыслях.  
Они оба умирают молча, потому что взрыв звучит лучше любой предсмертной речи.

\- Мой сын любил победителей, - скажет отец на похоронах Чака, - И умер победителем. Я думаю, на небесах он счастлив.  
Райли в это время будет держать максов поводок.


End file.
